doomfandomcom-20200222-history
UAC Ultra
UAC Ultra is a WAD originally released on March 28th 2010 by Super Jamie and Jon "40oz" Vail which requires a Boom-compatible source port. It makes exclusive use of a set of custom textures created by Vail, and features two new monsters. It consists of 11 levels, and an inescapable "credits" level which prevents the player from progressing into the standard Doom II level set. Most of the soundtrack is derived from the game Abuse, although it includes some tracks by Nick Baker and James Paddock. UAC Ultra originally started in late 2008 as a personal experiment by Jon Vail to determine the likelihood that amateurish basic maps could be made to appear beautiful simply by using an assortment of brown textures. The project was abandoned after completing 4 maps and being unsatisfied with the results. The project was revived (though not necessarily with the same intentions) when Jon Vail, who had been a fan of Jamie's mapping, and vice versa had introduced the idea of working together on a doom mapping project after the two had noticed common similarities between their mapping. In polite conversation, Jamie had mentioned that he had been interested in making maps with a new texture set, particularly Quake textures which reminded Jon Vail of his abandoned UAC Ultra project. Jon Vail had begun refining the textures and assembling a suitable texture pack to use. Consequently, UAC Ultra had officially began its progress in mid-November 2009. UAC Ultra had not been officially announced to the public until January 6th 2010, when a considerable amount of work had already been completed. While the current status of any projects between the two is unknown, the duo had agreed to continue mapping together, and Jon Vail had been quoted in the UAC Ultra release thread at Doomworld Forums saying "UAC Ultra 2 is very likely to happen in the future." UAC Ultra has been nominated by five people as a contender for the Doomworld Cacowards of 2010. New Monsters Haymaker This titan first appears on MAP07, and occurs as a mid-boss in subsequent levels. It brandishes a hammer with which it can launch mancubus fireballs. When moving, it appears to "skate" along the floor, remaining hunched forward until it attacks. It has 2500 hit points, almost matching that of the spiderdemon and identical to Scythe 2's Afrit, and is vulnerable to blast damage. While its head is borrowed from the cyberdemon, its body is derived from Heretic's Maulotaur, and shares the Maulotaur's death sound and animation. Chimaira This bizarre monstrosity is fought on MAP11, the last level of the WAD, and is best described as a mountain of flesh with three, giant tentacles. The player must discover and attack its weak points (the three "bloody stalactites" around the creature's mouth) before the beast's mouth will open, whereupon they will be assaulted by a flurry of imp fireballs. The creature's heart, located far in the back of its mouth, must be attacked and destroyed to win the WAD. It has 1250 hit points, exactly five times that of Doom II's final boss. Levels * MAP01: Dig * MAP02: UAC in Exile * MAP03: Sifting Adjunct * MAP04: Pyrolysis * MAP05: Hardware * MAP06: Collapsys * MAP07: Haymaker * MAP08: Worst Case Scenario * MAP09: Counteraction Terminal * MAP10: Skagway * MAP11: Sick External links * * UAC Ultra thread at Doomworld Category:2010 WADs Category:PWADs by name Category:Cacoward winners